


Know When to Fold 'Em

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Card play, F/F, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher's playroom is good for so many types of games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When to Fold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10,000 Lilies porn battle on LJ. Prompt: Caroline/Adelle, hunter becomes the prey, showing all the cards

_Topher's playroom_, the woman had called it when they walked in together, Caroline's gun at her back.

"Of course," the woman had murmured, seemingly more bemused than truly upset. "The scene of my death would be Topher's playroom. I gave him the power to play and now I will be the one to pay." Ignoring the gun, she sat down on the couch in front of her and looked up at her captor. After a moment or two she shook her head. "I really must insist that we occasionally imprint our actives with personalities who prefer to wear more than a scrap of clothing."

Caroline looked down at her breasts, which, thanks to a push-up bra, were abundantly revealed by the neckline of her low-cut shirt. She shrugged. "Use them or lose them, I always say."

"And does that principle extend to your weapon?"

A smile. "I'll just say that I wouldn't be getting too comfortable if I was you."

"Ah, I see. You view yourself as a dangerous woman then." At Caroline's pointed glance between the gun and herself, she held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Not without reason, I suppose."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like to gamble?" Caroline asked, her face unreadable.

"Not nearly as much as I might have predicted previously."

"Alright, if you-" she looked at the other woman, suddenly unsure.

"-Adelle-" Adelle supplied for her.

"Adelle," Caroline continued, nodding her thanks, "agree to a no-holds barred game of hold'em, _and win_, I might consider letting you go."

"This hardly seems like a thrilling opportunity for me, considering that my release is not guaranteed." Adelle hadn't thought the situation could get any more perverse, but Caroline's latest smile proved otherwise.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about your release. I've got that covered." She smiled mockingly. "Do you trust me?"

Adelle looked non-plussed, but finally nodded. "For the moment."

"Alright. Then take off your shirt."

"Pardon?"

"It's a gesture of good faith. How else will I know that you'll see the game through to the end?"

"You want me to play...'strip poker' with you?"

Keeping the gun in one hand, Caroline started unbuttoning her shirt with the other. "Is there any other kind?" she asked. After the last button had been released, she looked around the room. "Now, if this is a playroom, where is a deck of cards?"

Several hands later, and Adelle was definitely losing. As she slid her skirt off, she wondered - not for the first time - which one of Caroline's imprints was responsible for today's incident--an incident which had all the indicators of a composite event. There were multiple personalities involved here, and if she ever managed to salvage this situation with her life and her dignity intact, she wouldn't just have Topher delete the personality responsible for her present state, she would smash the backup drive herself.

Trying to ignore the fact that she sat in front of Caroline wearing only her underwear, Adelle studied the river card. She had just made two pair. It was her best hand of the evening and she didn't know what else she would be made to forfeit if she lost after this hand.

"All in," she said quietly, her gaze never leaving Caroline's as she turned over her cards.

Caroline also turned over her cards without looking at them as she nodded towards the glass wall. "Full house," she said matter-of-factly and winked at the spectators gaping up at them from the floor below.


End file.
